Starlight Ultimatum
The Starlight Ultimatum was a critical moment in Prime Earth's history when the world was in a state of chaos; where crime had taken more than once every second, and with the return of magic to the world and other planets of the Solar System. This had resulted in the belligerent actions of Starlight Industries CEO Teran Toranoshi to literally hold the world hostage, employing the world leaders of the continents of Earth to convene at the United Nations to hammer out a plan for peace. Pre-Solterran Earth Hundreds of years after the Second Dragon War, the world was going through a significant amount of changes that resulted in the downward spiral into chaos. The radical changes that have occurred after the 'Big One' that devastated the coastline of the United North American States and surrounding Asian nations. The Awakening Age flooded a technological society with the ancient practice of magic in all forms, which led to some sects to use it for plans of reclaiming their lands. Native Heavy Native American groups tried to reclaim their lands taken from them thousands of years ago while government officials have hesitated, resulting in a civil war that has cost many casualties that none has ever expected. Toranoshi's Message In an event that would soon to be known as "Frozen Sunday", is when the C.E.O. of the mega-corporation Starlight Industries has decided to use the "Crown of Thorns", a massive torus structure that surrounds the earth, redirecting its powerful Tacheon Cannons towards the earth. At the same time, Toranoshi has seized all of the world's broadcast channels and offered this statement: Desperate Measures Many of the factions of Earth resisted against Toranoshi's demands and attacked the Crown of thorns. Many were killed by the weapons and defenses that were on board. Aftermath The Terran Alliance, weeks after the Ultimatum, officially dissolved as a result of this terrible act. During this time, Earth was going through a massive transitional period that lasted for twenty three years. During that time Earth and the underlying planets have gone unscathed without resistance as their local not national governments took care of the day-to-day business of public affairs; much like a ship with no captain. It was after those years the discovery of the three two human factions: The Atlantians and Gyp'Tians joined with the Humans from their native home of Earth to collaborate and form what will be known as the Solterran Alliance. A new nation had risen from the ashes of Post- Ultimatum Terra. President Gideon's Pardon Even after two decades since the event the memories of those affected still burn within them. It was then when Toranoshi made his apology to the world at large for his actions, stated that he only did this to prevent the world and its people from destroying itself even if it means through force. It was then the first president of the Alliance a Human named Harold Gideon spent three months pondering what his next course of action on what to do with this matter. A act like it can't go unpunished but the time it took couldn't ask for anything short of the death penalty for Toranoshi. On March 20th Gideon made his announcement that he will personally talk with Toranoshi to discuss certain conditions over his 'apology'. In the oval office, Gideon talked with the C.E.O. and discuss that his past deeds to the world helped made it what it is. But what he committed it the name of saving everyone was nothing less than an act of war and a betrayal of trust within those responsible. But Gideon thought on what to do next with him and that is when he was given a choice: To either spend two years under house arrest in his own Starlight Tower or to spend life imprisonment for the charges. Suffice to say, Toranoshi chose house arrest. Turning over Codes Toranoshi also surrendered the codes to all of the weapons to the seven leaders of the United Continents of Earth including the master controls to the Alliance President to ensure that not one person can activate the Crown's main weapons. New Laws The act committed by one Mega-Corporation stirs concern over control of power between them and the government a measure was taken known as the "Anti-Corporate Offense Act”, to ensure that something like this would never happen again. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Historical Events